Depois Da Tempestade
by Kahhh
Summary: Gaara vai permitir que ela volte para seu país? Deixá-la partir sem ao menos dizer o que sente. Seu orgulho vai ser capaz de bloquear seu coração novamente. GaaSaku HENTAI


**SINOPSE:** Gaara vai permitir que ela volte para seu país? Deixá-la partir sem ao menos dizer o que sente. Seu orgulho vai ser capaz de bloquear seu coração novamente.

**DISCLAIMER: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a Kishimoto.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction, minha conta é conhecida no site como Kahhh.

FANFIC DE MINHA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME!

* * *

><p><strong>DEPOIS DA TEMPESTADE!<strong>

* * *

><p>Coçou os olhos na intenção de amenizar o sono, suas pupilas ardiam em meio ao cansaço acompanhado de uma dor de cabeça incômoda. Gaara soltou a caneta de suas mãos, estava cansado demais para prosseguir com o seu trabalho, além de sua mente não cooperar com tal ato. Havia sim uma explicação concreta para sua expressão involuntária: ficara a noite inteira sem dormir, seus pensamentos vagava naquele ambiente, onde imagens nítidas dela perturbavam seu pensamento, a kunoichi de Konoha... Que estava em seu país para trazer-lhe informações da vila da Pedra. A ninja estava em missão neste país para averiguar algumas mortes misteriosas dos ninjas da ANBU do país da Folha, onde há indícios de que Uchiha Madara os assassinou, e Gaara estava disposto a ajudar seu grande aliado.<p>

Olhou para o canto da escrivaninha com desdém, lá estava um pergaminho que foi mandado por Konoha. Revirou os olhos ignorando aquele pedaço de papel que, após lê-lo, seu mundo desabou e seu coração parecia parar de bater em seu peito. Sensação que ele jamais sentiu, tinha vontade de arrancá-lo fora para aliviar tal angústia. No entanto, sua mente o traia, as pequenas letras daquele pergaminho surgiam em sua mente o deixando atordoado.

Não queria que ela partisse. Não agora.

Sua Hokage não tinha o direito de mandá-la voltar pra Konoha, justo agora que queria descobrir esses sentimentos novos que surgiram durante a estadia da médica-nin.

Andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, afoito, sabia que logo Sakura ia entrar por aquela porta. Ordenou que um dos guardas a chamasse para entregar o pergaminho, e isso o fazia ficar mais vulnerável em relação aos seus novos sentimentos.

Tudo aconteceu, quando Sakura começou a falar sobre os médicos de Suna, que eles eram irresponsáveis, não atendiam bem seus pacientes, dependente dos ferimentos, sintomas etc... Gaara com certeza não concordou, e houve uma discussão feia entre eles.

Sakura continuava a relatar sobre a incompetência dos médicos toda vez que se encontrava com ele, seja em sua casa, restaurante e escritório, isso o estava irritando e um dia, em seu escritório, agarrou os braços da jovem e encarou-a direto. Tentou fazê-la se calar somente com o seu olhar aterrorizante. Infelizmente Sakura não caiu em seu jogo, ela o desafiou e continuou com a falação, sua cabeça palpitava dolorosamente de ódio. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la parar com aquelas acusações, não podia machucá-la porque havia prometido a Naruto que ia cuidar dela, protegê-la.

Como um mero espectador, agarrou nos cabelos róseos e prensou seus lábios nos dela, deixando Sakura sem reação. Abriu mais a boca para devorar os lábios rosados impedindo que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, ou pelo menos tentasse. Após ele quebrar o beijo, olhou com indiferença para a kunoichi que ofegava olhando para ele confusa e saiu da sala, desprezando sua presença, fazendo-a acreditar que aquele beijo foi apenas para fazê-la se calar, nada mais. Entretanto, após esse dia, Sakura não era mais a mesma pessoa, ela não conversava mais com ele como antes, ela o evitava e andava triste, desanimada.

Temari sempre o questionava, querendo saber o que ele tinha feito pra deixá-la tão abatida, sem falar nas noites frias em que a via derramar suas lágrimas de dor. Nunca conseguiu entender suas lágrimas, nunca conseguiu entender sua tristeza.

Maldito ato que cometera; as imagens dela chorando, olhando para ele como se quisesse dizer algo. Se ainda possuísse Shukaku, ele com certeza ia implorar para que Gaara derramasse o sangue dela e acabasse com tudo isso.

Caminhou até a janela e observou o temporal que se aproximava, o vento estava forte e algumas gotículas de chuva passavam pelos fios escarlates. Os raios iluminavam a aldeia que estava perdida na escuridão da noite, onde os trovões demonstravam a fúria da tempestade.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando ouviu uma batida na porta, Gaara olhou para aquele imenso pedaço de madeira e suspirou, caminhou até sua mesa e sentou na poltrona.

- Entre - Ouviu os passos ecoarem no escritório.

- Me disseram que queria falar comigo – A voz de Sakura era tão suave quanto o aroma de seu perfume.

Gaara não disse nada, apenas se levantou e caminhou até a escrivaninha, pegou o pergaminho e foi até Sakura parando a sua frente entregando-lhe o documento.

A ninja esticou a mão e pegou o pergaminho das mãos de Gaara, o símbolo de Konoha chamou sua atenção, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, já adivinhando o que havia escrito ali porque já fazia mais de um mês que ela estava em Suna. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o ruivo que permanecia estático, encarando-a direto.

O silêncio reinou no cômodo, ouvia-se somente o trovão e os pingos de chuva lá fora.

Sakura desfez o selo e abriu o pergaminho. Gaara sentia sua mão suar a cada movimento das esmeraldas de Sakura, uma sensação estranha invadiu sua alma, sua mente implorava para ele tomar o pergaminho de suas mãos e puxar Sakura mais para si, e sentir todo o calor do corpo delicado sendo envolvido por um abraço.

Ignorou esses pensamentos, era ridículo agir dessa forma consigo mesmo, ele era o Kazekage, líder de uma das mais importantes nações, devia se portar como tal.

Sakura, ao terminar de ler o pergaminho, apenas enrolou-o e entregou para Gaara. Ele percebeu que sua expressão não era de felicidade, seus olhos verdes transmitiam tristeza, ao fundo pôde notar as lágrimas surgirem.

- Obrigada por dar o recado, vou arrumar minhas coisas – Após dizer essas palavras, Sakura virou-se de costas para o ruivo.

Sem entender sua atitude voraz, Gaara puxou Sakura pelos braços fortemente e a jogou com força contra a parede, prensando seu corpo ao dela. Suas emoções eram tão fortes que apertava a pele macia de Sakura com seus dedos.

- Gaara... – Sakura fazia o possível para se soltar dos braços fortes que a segurava firme.

- Você não vai! Não vou permitir! – Apertou mais o pulso da rosada que gemia de dor, não podia atacá-lo porque isso seria como uma traição a Konoha, agredir o líder de um dos mais confiáveis aliados de seu país.

- Gaara...

- Ela é sua Hokage, mas você não pode sair de Suna sem a minha permissão – Disse de modo autoritário – Portanto você vai permanecer aqui até quando eu quiser!

Sakura não estava acreditando nas palavras de Gaara. Desde quando ele ia contra a autoridade de qualquer um dos lideres de outro país?

- E por que quer que eu fique? – Algumas gotas de lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, baixou a cabeça, não queria olhá-lo. Gaara não respondeu, ele estava tão confuso com as novas emoções que apertava com mais força o pulso dela – Tenho que ir – Gaara ficou mais irritado e continuou a apertar - Está me machucando, Gaara! – Concluiu quando sentiu os dedos de Gaara queimarem na sua pele.

A respiração dele era tensa, o ar quente bagunçava os fios rosados, e seu coração disparava no peito só de imaginar seu dia sem a presença dela.

Sakura, com medo de qualquer atitude que viesse dele, começou um alvoroço na tentativa de se soltar. Derramava seu pranto por conta da dor que sentia no peito.

Vendo que não ia conseguir se soltar, ela parou e olhou nos olhos dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Sua voz saiu baixa. O ruivo novamente não respondeu – Quero entender, Gaara!

- O que você fez comigo? – O corpo de Sakura tremeu, não estava conseguindo entender nada – Responda!

- O que quer saber? – Ela chorava desesperada.

- Quero saber por que você não sai da minha mente, o que fez? – Prensou mais seu corpo contra o dela. Sakura não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras, ele pensava nela o tempo todo, mesmo ignorando totalmente sua presença quando a via.

- A culpa foi sua! – Respondeu ríspida.

- Minha por quê? – Aproximou sua cabeça para mais perto, ele estava muito nervoso e já não conseguia mais se conter, queria fazê-la sofrer até ela contar o que havia feito.

- Porque você me beijou! – Baixou a cabeça, as lágrimas desciam rapidamente molhando sua bota ninja – Por favor, me solta - Sakura disse calmamente dessa vez, aquela discussão não ia chegar a lugar nenhum, era melhor partir para sua Vila do que permanecer em Suna e machucar-se ainda mais com o seu desprezo.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu a areia se formar em volta deles, o desespero tomou conta de Sakura. Ela olhou dentro dos seus olhos.

- Você sabe por que eu fiz aquilo? – Naquele momento, Sakura queria tapar os ouvidos para não ouvir o restante das suas palavras – Só para você calar a boca – A areia se agitava mais, o medo tomou conta da garota que chorava muito. O coração ficou mais apertado após saber que ele não sentia nada por ela. Fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar.

Gaara estava tão confuso que não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, ele apertou tanto o pulso dela que seu sangue estava manchando sua roupa. Devagar, ele soltou o braço e se afastou, tinha vontade de fugir, fugir dela e tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento. A areia ainda se agitava, mais voraz.

Sakura o observava totalmente sem rumo, ele colocava a mão na cabeça e sacudia, vez ou outra, colocava a mão em seu coração e andava de um lado para o outro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo com ele.

Sakura caminhou até o ruivo, a areia passava em volta dele impedindo que ela se aproximasse mais.

- Gaara – Ela queria ajudá-lo, e entender o que estava acontecendo.

Desde o dia que ele a beijou, não conseguiu ficar perto dele, porque sabia que aquilo não passou de um momento, ela desejava, sempre que se encontrava com ele, que a beijasse novamente. Mas isso era impossível, porque eles não estavam juntos.

Aproximou-se e esticou a mão para tentar tocá-lo. Sakura entrou em desespero, quando a areia a envolveu e prendeu-a na parede pelo pescoço e prendendo os braços. Sakura não reagiu e esperou que ele se aproximasse dela, sua confusão mental estava deixando Gaara totalmente descontrolado. Ela fechou os olhos, as lágrimas insistiam em descer novamente.

Gaara aproximou-se dela e parou seu rosto bem próximo, seus narizes chegaram a se tocar.

- Não sei o que sinto – Ergueu sua mão e segurou o zíper da blusa de Sakura, começou a descer devagar revelando aos poucos o sutiã de renda preta – Então vou obedecer minha mente e descobrir – Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo quando ele tocou sua pele por baixo da blusa. A areia ainda a prensava pelo pescoço e braços, deixando-a sem ação.

Gaara pegou uma kunai que estava no porta-kunais de Sakura e passou a lâmina na blusa dela, rasgando o tecido vermelho e tirando de seu corpo deixando-a somente de sutiã. Os belos seios emoldurados pelos bojos do sutiã, que deixavam nítido o volume, chamaram sua atenção. Admirou-a por um tempo e encarou a garota que tremia na sua frente. Aproximou seus lábios e passou a língua em um dos seios ocultos. Sakura suspirava com os toques dele em sua pele, um gemido baixo saiu de seus lábios quando Gaara baixou a cabeça e lambeu sua barriga lisinha agarrando-se em sua cintura.

O ar estava lhe faltando aos pulmões, ele estava causando-lhe arrepios por toda a extensão de seu corpo, e se amaldiçoava por estar correspondendo aos toques dele.

Não deixou de ouvir um gemido rouco vindo do ruivo, e ela sabia que ele não estava ali para brincadeiras, ela tinha que fazer algo para se safar dessa situação. Mesmo sabendo que era algo impossível.

Segurou um gemido quando ele apalpou um dos seios e acariciava em movimentos circulares, apertava o glóbulo leitoso com a palma da mão, ela sentia sua intimidade pulsar com a pressão dos toques dele. Fechou os olhos, ia tentar se segurar para resistir ao ruivo.

Gaara pegou novamente a kunai e cortou as alças do sutiã revelando por completo os belos seios fartos com os bicos já rígidos, sinal de sua excitação.

Ele agarrou o corpo de Sakura e abocanhou um dos seios. Sakura arqueou a cabeça para trás e murmurou palavrões em sua mente por seu corpo estar traindo-a. Porém, ela admitia que, começou a sentir algo por ele a partir daquele momento que ele a beijara, mas nunca imaginou que um dia, ele pudesse ir tão longe.

Sentiu Gaara segurar firme no cós de seu shorts, e baixou a cabeça para olha-lo. Seus olhos se encontraram com o dele gradativamente. O coração disparou quando ele ergueu a cabeça ficando frente a frente com ela, não conseguia segurar a respiração intensa.

- Gaara... – Não pode continuar com suas palavras, pois Gaara prensou seus lábios nos dela, sua língua invadiu sua boca deixando-a completamente vulnerável.

Aqueles lábios quentes com sabor de mel expulsaram qualquer tipo de reação inesperada, era um beijo sufocante, doce e prazeroso.

Arfou quando ele agarrou seus cabelos com as mãos dando mais proporção às bocas e desceu sua mão devagar, passando pela barriga lisa até chegar em sua virilha. Sakura tremeu, temendo o próximo passo dele, mas aquela situação estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

Um gemido baixo saiu de seus lábios quando Gaara colocou a mão por dentro do shorts e massageou sua intimidade. Sentiu um formigamento nas pernas que foi subindo pelo corpo todo até que não agüentou mais.

Gaara separou o beijo, e retirou a mão de seus shorts que estava totalmente molhado, ela havia atingido o primeiro ápice naquele momento.

Gaara segurou novamente na alça do shorts dela e tirou de seu corpo, deixando-a só de calçinha, um belo e exótico pedaço pequenino de tecido preto que estava em contraste com a pele alva da ninja, que ainda respirava com dificuldade.

Ele segurou firme na alça da calcinha da kunoichi e puxou, rasgando a peça e tirando-a de seu corpo. Vê-la totalmente nua na sua frente o deixou mais louco, seu membro pulsava por debaixo da calça revelando seu volume.

Mesmo querendo entrar nela agora, ele resolveu fazê-la sofrer um pouco, implorar-lhe por prazer.

O ruivo começou a tirar suas roupas ficando completamente nu. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando o viu sem roupa na sua frente, o membro totalmente excitado. _"Oh,Kame"_, aquele formigamento voltou a percorrer seu corpo só de olhá-lo, imagine só quando ele resolver entrar dentro dela. E se isso não acontecer, o que ela iria fazer com todo o desejo contido?

Tremeu quando ele agarrou em sua cintura e apertou firmemente deixando marcas em sua pele, seu coração disparou ao encarar aqueles olhos tão provocantes, ela estava tentada a se render a ele, se entregar completamente mesmo que isso lhe machucasse. Fechou os olhos, o que estavam fazendo era errado, mas ela não ia conseguir se segurar.

Gaara segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais volúpia, devorava sua língua ficando completamente louco, tirando gemidos da garota que murmurava luxúria através de seus lábios.

Segurou-a pelas pernas e puxou o corpo delineado ficando encaixado em sua cintura.

Sakura estava sufocando com tanta pressão em seu corpo, sentindo o membro rígido pulsar no meio de suas pernas. Aliviou-se, quando ele resolveu dispensar a areia que a prendia. No entanto, aquela vontade desesperadora de fugir dele desapareceu, pois assim que Gaara a soltou ela pôs seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e abraçou forte, temendo que o ruivo a soltasse e fosse embora.

Sakura já não conseguia mais suportar, ela agarrou o membro dele pela mão e foi direcionando até o meio de suas pernas para penetrá-la.

Gaara não deixou, segurou firme em suas mãos impedindo-a.

Ambos separaram o beijo eles olharam um para o outro.

- Gaara, não faz isso comigo – Concluiu ela, dando beijos leves no canto dos lábios do ruivo – Vamos pra fase mais divertida, hein?

Um sorriso surgiu dos lábios de Gaara e desceu as pernas da garota que estava em sua cintura. Virou-a de costas para ele e agarrou em sua cintura.

Beijava as costas levemente e agarrou os seios rosados acariciando-os. Os gemidos da garota agora eram mais altos, sensuais. Ela mordia a ponta de seus dedos na intenção de amenizar a sensação de prazer em seu corpo. Gaara estava sendo muito cruel com ela, realmente.

Cansada disso tudo, dele sempre ter o controle. Ela se virou de frente para ele.

- Feche os olhos – Disse para o ruivo que encarou-a surpreso – Vamos, prometo que não vou fugir, só quero deixar nossa brincadeira mais divertida – Sorriu travessa e deu um selinho no ruivo. Ele obedeceu, fechou os olhos, curioso para saber o que ela ia fazer.

Sakura agachou e segurou o membro dele totalmente rígido e começou a fazer movimentos para cima e para baixo, devagar. Ela olhou para cima, o ruivo ainda permanecia de olhos fechados, mordendo o lábio inferior, ela riu, dando a entender que seus toques estavam fazendo efeito nele.

Acelerou o ritmo, dessa vez, o ruivo gemia e segurou na mão de Sakura e apertou contra seu membro, e começou a se movimentar em sua mão. Sakura suspirou com aquela cena, aquilo estava deixando ela louca. Mesmo ela estando no poder agora, ele ainda consegue manipula-la.

Agarrou as mãos dele e afastou. Num movimento brusco ela segurou no membro dele e engoliu.

Gaara, após sentir algo quente, abriu os olhos o olhou para baixo. Sakura chupava e lambia seu membro. Afastou a cabeça para trás admitindo que ela o dominara, não conseguia obter nenhuma reação com aqueles lábios sabor cereja em seu membro. Sakura acelerou os movimentos tirando por completo o restante da razão do ruivo, que gemia desesperado naquele escritório.

Sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha a as pernas a tremer, já prevendo o que ia acontecer, segurou a cabeça de Sakura impedindo que ela continuasse. Ele respirava ofegante e sua pele parecia queimar de tão quente. O suor descia sorrateiro passando pelo kanji.

Sakura se levantou ficando de frente com ele, esticou a mão e pousou na face perfeita, sentindo toda a maciez de sua pele. Aproximou-se mais colando seu corpo ao dele. Por dentro, Sakura estava feliz por tê-lo assim tão perto, seu coração parece estar mais calmo, o modo como ele mexia os músculos trabalhados quando respirava, o rosto alvo e delicado cabisbaixo, ele estava tão inocente na sua frente. Será que o amava?

Gaara segurou firme na mão invasora que o acariciava e olhou para Sakura, aquela garota conseguiu tirá-lo a razão por um tempo, mas agora ele não ia perdoá-la por isso, ia pagar, implorar por ele.

Agarrou o corpo dela e a beijou de novo segurando firme em seus cabelos rosados, foi empurrando o corpo dela para trás até encostar na mesa que estava no centro do escritório. Com o braço, empurrou um monte de papelada que estava por cima da mesa e derrubou no chão. Sakura sentou-se na mesa e Gaara ficou entre suas pernas.

O ruivo desceu as mãos até suas partes intimas e a penetrou com um dedo, um gemido foi abafado pelo intenso beijo. Ele bombeava dentro dela com rapidez fazendo a garota se perder completamente, ficou mais louca quando penetrou com mais um dedo.

Sakura, colocou suas pernas e volta da cintura dele e separou o beijo, ofegante, ela foi deitando o corpo sobre a mesa, parecia que estava nas nuvens com as sensações que Gaara transmitia ao seu corpo. Ela se movimentou no mesmo ritmo que Gaara que ainda bombeava dentro dela.

- Gosta disso, Sakura? – Penetrou com mais um dedo.

- Ahh... Eu gosto – Mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou a se movimentar – Mas eu quero você... Agora... Hmm. – Finalmente ela disse o que ele tanto queria ouvir.

- Quer mesmo?

- Sim... Muito.

Mas ele não queria penetrá-la ainda, então tirou os dedos de dentro dela e se aproximou da garota, puxou seus braços para que ficasse sentada na mesa. Gaara segurou seu membro e começou a acariciar a entrada de Sakura, que tremia com todos aqueles toques, ele sempre afastava seu quadril para trás quando ela aproximava para que a penetrasse. Ele disse para si mesmo que ia tortura-la até ela implorar.

- Gaara... Por favor – Sua voz saiu baixa – Eu não agüento mais, eu preciso de você agora, eu preciso – Ela repetia as palavras, não conseguia mais falar qualquer coisa, só queria senti-lo dentro dela.

O ruivo resolveu fazer o que ela pedia, afinal já a torturara o bastante. Segurou suas pernas e empurrou preenchendo todo o espaço dentro de Sakura. Um gemido alto ficou preso na garganta da Kunoichi quando sentiu a pressão em toda sua plenitude. Gaara esperou que se acostumasse com o membro dentro dela e começou os movimentos.

Os gemidos deles tornaram-se mais altos quando ele acelerou o ritmo, entrava fundo nela deixando-os completamente loucos.

Sakura sentiu o corpo ficar anestesiado, uma sensação gostosa percorreu seu corpo com choques de prazer, o formigamento a envolveu novamente e atingiu o ápice.

Gaara sentiu as pernas ficarem moles, a pele arrepiava com pequenos choques, acelerou mais rápido o ritmo ficando completamente descontrolado e despejou tudo dentro dela.

Ambos estavam abraçados, sentindo o calor um do outro, o cansaço era notado nos corpos suados, suas respirações eram tensas.

Gaara afastou o corpo de Sakura e olhou nos olhos dela, aqueles olhos tão profundos e verdadeiros, que refletia sua imagem nas pupilas esmeraldas.

- Sakura – Disse o nome da bela flor de cerejeira que o encarou assim que ouviu – Não vá embora - Sakura sentiu um aperto no peito, uma angústia que fez brotar algumas gotas de lágrimas.

- Eu queria, mas não posso – Ela baixou o olhar para o chão, e a única coisa que Gaara foi capaz de fazer naquele momento era abraçá-la.

Gaara sabia que Sakura não podia ir contra autoridade de sua Hokage e que naquele momento não adiantava nada eles continuarem essa conversa ao vê-la chorar, sentindo suas lágrimas molharem seu peito. Mas ele tinha a absoluta certeza, que ia enfrentar a Hokage para que Sakura não fosse embora. Para que não a tirasse de sua vida e, principalmente, de seu coração.

- Sakura.

- Hum – Ela respondeu chorosa.

- Sabe o que descobri? – Sakura quebrou o abraço afastando-se dele, olhou nos olhos do ruivo após se lembrar das palavras de Gaara antes deles praticarem esse ato, que não sabia o que estava sentindo e que tinha que descobrir. Ela ansiava pela resposta.

- Que te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>*** FIM ***<strong>

* * *

><p>PRONTINHO, REVIEWS *O*<p> 


End file.
